


It Had To Be You...

by AtachiuNiegari_MyPortalZ



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Hanahaki AU, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtachiuNiegari_MyPortalZ/pseuds/AtachiuNiegari_MyPortalZ
Summary: Hanahaki disease, a disease where the victim of unrequited or one-sided love begins to vomit or cough up the petals and flowers of a flowering plant growing in their lungs, which will eventually grow large enough to render breathing impossible, and if left untreated the victim could...Sadly for Kokichi... he..
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Ouma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	It Had To Be You...

Kokichi: Hanahaki disease, a disease where the victim of unrequited or one-sided love begins to vomit or cough up the petals and flowers of a flowering plant growing in their lungs, which will eventually grow large enough to render breathing impossible, and if left untreated the victim could...

*Kokichi coughs more flower petals*

Kokichi: Damn, guess I really am unlucky, huh? I mean, I'm supposed to be the Ultimate Supreme leader, so why did I-

*Shuichi steps inside the bathroom and sees kokichi* *he then makes a terrified expression*

Kokichi: *turns to face Shuichi* It just had to be you... Guess, I really am... *looks at Shuichi approaching to help* No, guess I really am lucky that it was you, my beloved Shumai~


End file.
